Not Just a Kiss
by IxAmxAnxOxymoron
Summary: This is a series of stories all based together about a boy and his lover. NOTE this is ShonenAi and Yaoi, aka BoyxBoy. If you don't like it, I'm not making you read it. So there. By the way, this is mostly AU, but I kept it as IC as I could.


No. It's not going to happen. I'm sorry, but I can't allow it.

I mean, come on. Why would I _want_ too? I mean, all it is is sex on the beach. That's not exciting. Why would 'Sex on the Beach' be such a good drink? But, for some reason, I take the sex on the beach anyway. I don't know why, maybe it's just because _he's_ here. I know that I love him, and therefore I have to act as cool around him as possible. Maybe then he'll love me back.

"Naru-chan, if you plan on sucking on that glass all night, I think I'm going to go dance on my own." Sakura talks to me, and that's all I hear. I put down the half-full glass of alchohol back on the bar.

"Put it on my tab…" I say casually to the bartender, trailing off as I finally follow her to the floor. I know I'm not the best dancer in the club, but oh well. If Sakura didn't think I could dance at all, she shouldn't have asked.

I glance over to him again, and I notice he's watching me. I quickly look away so that he doesn't realize I was watching him back. I try to dance well, but I continue to trip over my own feet, like I always do when I've had too much to drink. I grab onto Sakura, but she's not Sakura anymore. She's turned into this guy that I've never seen before in my life. Luckily, he's pretty cute and it looks like _he_ chose to dance with _me_. But then, I look over to _him_ again, and he saw me grab this weirdo freak who I didn't realize was a weirdo freak until a second ago.

Oh, God… he's walking toward me! What do I do? What do I do?! He stares at me with those eyes he's been using all night. They're deeper than the ocean, and darker, too. He's got the most gorgeous hair, it's black with blue highlights. He's now in front of me. He's talking... Is he asking me to dance?

"Well? I know you've been looking at me all night. I may be young, but I'm not stupid. Are you going to dance with me?" he's saying, but for some reason words won't leave me, so I nod. He's gorgeous, by the way. Have I mentioned that?

He takes my hands, puts them around his neck, and starts dancing with me. It's a slow song, so I can look up into his eyes while he dances with me. I lean against him, and he smells fantastic. He smells like rain mixed with roses or lilacs. God, I love that smell. And it's not overpowering, like most scents and colognes. He smells like, well, like a clean man should. Or maybe he just smells like him. Anyway. I look up at him, and notice that he's been staring at me.

"What?" I ask, trying to sound sweet and sophisticated and charming. Suddenly, he swoops down and kisses me. It's a fantastic sensation. It's just like I hoped it would be. I feel like I'm floating, flying, spinning and jumping all in one. It's amazing what a man kissing you can do.

" I've wanted to do that for a long time, Naruto-kun," he says, not missing a beat. It's like he's been planning his move all night, waiting for the climax of this song just to do that. Of course, now everyone is looking at us weird. No wonder. It's still slightly taboo in this country for two men to kiss, but oh well. I see Sakura again over his shoulder. She smiles at me and gives me an encouraging wave. I smile back, then lean into him again.

"Hey," he says quite suddenly. I look into his eyes of onyx again, and ask quietly, "Yes?"

"Do you wanna come to my place?" he asks bluntly. I look at him for a moment, then nod my head. "Great!" he smiles, and that makes me smile. Have you ever seen him smile? It's so beautiful, you just wanna hug him. So I did. He slowly leads me through the crowd. A few guys begin to hit on each of us, but then he takes my hand and pushes me through the last of the people in the club.

As we push through the door, the bouncer winks at us and says, "You two be careful now, ok? These steets are kind of dangerous at night." I know that he's saying this mostly to me, warning me not to do too much with this God in front of me. He's also saying it because of the way I look, but I nod at him as if to say, "Don't worry, I know what I'm getting into."

You see, to be frank, I'm cute. I'm a very cute boy. I'm not bragging or anything, just being honest. I'm also kind of scrawny looking. I'm not too muscularly toned, if you can call it that. Nearly all of my physical ability comes from dancing at the club we just left. I'm not exactly the best dancer, I know that, but I'm good enough to get into the club whenever I want. Anyway, back to my looks. I've got this bright blonde hair that no one's quite sure where it came from. Well, I mean, my father had it too, but he was fully Japanese, according to my adoptive dad, Iruka. Then, I'm short. Lots of people hate it when they're called short, But I don't mind. I am short, there's no need to lie about it. As a matter of fact, I'm proud to be short. There're too many tall people in this world.

Oh, no. It's started raining. Wait, why am I saying 'Oh no'? This is my chance to dance for fun! My love tries to pull me under a tree, but I resist. He looks at me like I'm crazy, but I just grin.

"What, you don't like playing in the rain?" I call to him, running out into the street. I'm not worried about being in the street or anything, it's 3 am. There's no way someone's driving their car down this back street at this time. The rain is really coming down now, but I don't mind. That just makes everything better. I spin around, jump, then look at him. He smiles as I reach my hand out to him and grabs hold.

"Have you ever danced in the rain?" I ask him as he grabs my other hand.

"Not yet," he replies with a weak smile.

"Want to?" I ask him, but before he can reply I start twirling around with him, in the middle of the street. I look into his eyes one more time, then I pull closer to him. The warmth of his body is nice. I get in the position for a slow dance, but he pulls away.

"What's wrong?" I ask him, concerned. It's not like him to just stop.

"Are we supposed to dance without music?" he asks. I nearly laugh out loud at the idea of him being worried about dancing without music.

"The sound of the falling rain can be our music," I reply, holding him tight. I never want this moment to end.

♥--------------------------------♥--------------------------------♥--------------------------------♥-------------------------------♥

!A/N!

This is my first fic, it's the first chapter, and I hope you enjoyed. Flames are accepted and encouraged, but nice things too, please. I need to know how I did. By the way, the reason I wrote this is to show that you don't need sex for love (not that I don't encourage yaoi, as a matter of fact that's my favorite kind of writing.) I hope you all saw the meaning and true intimacy of this, and if you didn't, well, screw you. :)

PS sorry this is so short. Like I said, it's my first chapter of my first story that I just finished an hour ago, so yeah. Lots of love, Kaida

!end A/N!


End file.
